As desventuras de Marina Uchiha
by Perseguidoras do Trash
Summary: /ripagem/ Itachi é casado com uma tal de Manoela,e então eles vivem uma terrível vida a partir do dia em que Marina;pseudofiha de Itachi,basceu.Uma fic SEM COERÊNCIA e lotada de erros de português, e o pobre Itachi ainda tem que aguentar tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título original: As aventuras de Marina Uchiha**

**Riparam: Francesinha e Malvina**

Marina : Yo minna**(francesinha: ok,não vou me estressar...é só um troço inútil e uma autora infeliz que quer aprender japonês...auuuummm.....CADÊ A PORRA DO PONTO FINAL OU EXCLAMAÇÃO CARA%#&¨)**

Itachi : quem diria em 1 fic nossa**(Malvina: Itachi superhipermegamaster noscence+falta da bolinha no 1 + falta de otimismo na frase e erro GERAL = suicídio instantâneo)(francesinha: *tenta -em vão- invocar um ponto final*)**

Marina : neh ...nem sei quantos capitulos vou postar só sei que no word já passei dos 20**(Malvina: O.O não faça isso sua retardada...eu não vou agüentar desse jeito!)(francesinha: EU VOU MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRÇ.Ç)**

Itachi : O.O**(Malvina: até o Itachi não quer!)**

marina : **AVISOS .....FALA CUNHADO DO MEU PAI xDDDD(francesinha:...isso foi muito idiota.)(Malvina: isso é felicidade ligar prum psicólogo JÁ.)**

Naruto : ¬¬ Nos**(francesinha: o que esse "nos" está fazendo aqui?)(Malvina: a autora é cega,gent.)** personagens do naruto não pertencem a essa maluca**(francesinha: AINDA BEM!)(Malvina: Jesus me ouve.)(francesinha: vou rezar todos os dias pelo Naruto não ter sido da uchiha-retardada-marina)**

Marina : Infelizmente T.T**(Malvina:SÓ TU PENSA ISSO,MINHA FILHA.)(francesinha: ela e o ursinho Teddy dela)**

Sasuke : Fic que contem , yaoi , musicas**(francesinha: o acento dá lembranças,ela não foi completamente retirado dos postuguês,viu?)** ou seja ela fez uma historia praticamente igual ao um musical**(Malvina: High School Musical.)** ...er bom onde eu estava - virando uma folha do bloquinho -Ah m-preg , preg normal

Itachi : Meu deus preg normal

Marina : XDDD**(francesinha: pelo menos bota UM D pra não ficar um lixo como esse.)**

Sasuke : CONTINUANDO ù.ú .......er......traição,Lemon,hentai .........Er acho que só...por enquanto ..**(francesinha: tudo que um trash sempre vai ter,e o pior é agente ter que ler e dar um jeito nessa bosta.)(Malvina: eu quero salário em dobro.)**

Marina : eu sei que meus cap**(francesinha: o S manda lembranças.)(Malvina: TODOS OS PONTOS,ACENTOS E S'S MANDAM LEMBRANÇAS.)** são curtinhos mais cada cap vale a pena .......eu acho XDD**(francesinha: vale a pena?VALE A PENA!?!??*surta*)**

Itachi **: (Malvina: Itachi virou mudo,cara.)**

Naruto e sasuke : ¬¬v**(francesinha: primeiro o Itachi,e agora são NARUTO E SASUKE que concordam que essa fic é um lixo!)(malvina: autora,sugiro que se bata até aparecer o osso,e depois tomar banho de ácool.E eu acho que ainda sim tu é idiota.)**

Marina : chega de papo .........FFIIIIICCCC**(francesinha:RIIIIIIPP!)(Malvina:8D)**

**Itachi e sua filha marina cap 1 - O começo de tudo **

Em uma vila distante nos pais do fogo havia uma família ,essa família era muito conhecido**(Malvina**:** já começa muuito bem.)(francesinha: coitada da professora de português dela,porque ela não tem culpa da marina ser burrinha!)** ,não pelo seu treinamento difícil mas pelo seu extinto assassino esse clãn era chamado de CLÃN UCHIHA em um dia muito bonito de sol os aldeões dessa vila passeavam e conversaram alegremente todos estavam muito felizes, bom.....nem todos**(Francesinha: RESPIRA MENINA!!)(Malvina: BOTA UMA PORRA DE VÍRGULA QUE NÃO FAZ MAL!)(francesinha: ARRUMA UM BETA,CARÁLEO!)(Malvina: E APRENDE QUE CLÃN É CLÃ E QUE NÃO PRECISAVA ENFEZAR O NOME,IMBECIL!)**

--------------------------------------------- Na sala de reuniões do clãn uchiha -----------------------------------------------

Itachi : Oqueeee – deu um soco na mesa - oque disse Manoela**(francesinha: Gézuis,eu vou parir)**

Manoela : Isso mesmo meu amor sua família vai atacar konoha**(Malvina: ela não tem nem um pouco de ressentimento em botar um ponto;e ainda fala que a família dele vai atacar sempre será...trash.)**

Itachi : tem certeza que iram fazer isso – perguntou**(francesinha: nota 10 pro uso do Word linda.)**

Manoela : sim querido e agora ??**(Malvina: putz,porque além de ooc é idiota.)(francesinha: e o pior é que a coisa nem se dá o trabalho de botar um codinome legal,pelo ,Itachi e MANOELA? Me belisca,isso é um pesadelo!)**

Itachi : bom - suspirando - você vera - disse indo a direção à porta - em breve - a fechou**(Malvina: francesinha -olha para frente- por favor –dá um passo- me livra –mexe um dedo- desse LIXO!)**

Manoela : oque ele vai fazer em lindinha – passando a mão no ventre – tomara que de certo**(Malvina: nota 10 pro uso do Word.[2])(francesinha: nota 10 para coerência.)**

--------------------------------------------------------- A noite -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Manoela : Itachi – deitada de barriga pra cima - amor ???

Itachi : Oque foi - olhando pra ela e depois para o ventre e viu que a bolsa tinha estourado – Oh não – saiu correndo pela porta**(Malvina: ir correndo pela porta PRAQUÊ???)(francesinha: sabe,eu vi que é mais fácil você se cortar com um facão por duas semanas consecutivas até morrer do que ler essa fic.)**

Quando voltou itachi e + 3 mulheres 1- ia fazer o parto 2- ia pegar o bebe e coloca-lo em uma manta e a 3 – ia acalmar a Manoela**(Malvina: a autora tá treinando matemática NA FIC ou eu não sei.)**

Itachi : se cuide – susurou **(francesinha: vou chorar)(Malvina: eu vou decepar a cabeça da marina)**o ouvido**(francesinha: coerência pra quê te quero?)** de sua amada e a beijou – estarei esperando

Manoela : Hai – soriu mais logo em seguida gritou**(Malvina: WTF???)**

Itachi saiu do quarto ficou por lá**(Malvina:..)** alguns minutos andando de um lado para o outro ate**(francesinha: o acento agudo** **vai te processar por falta de uso opcional!)**que choros de bebe foram ouvido e itachi respirou fundo e se dirigiu para a varanda pois sabia que sua mulher não estaria em belas condições em recebe-lo agora itachi foi observa as estrelas**(francesinha: PORRA,PELO MENOS QUANDO SE FAZ UMA FIC VOCÊ SABE DO QUE ESTÁ ESCREVENDO!)(Malvina: DIFERENTE DOS SERES HUMANOS, a marina tem cérebro incapacitado de fazer certas tarefas com bom êxito.)**

Itachi : _" como será minha filha...... bonita ........obvio eu sou o pai"_**(Malvina: NEM UM POUCO narcisista.)** – sorriu convencido – "_mas e suas_ _habilidades ..... pensei que ela iria nascer antes do meu plano isso ira complica"_ **(francesinha: ...eu realmente quebro minha cabeça ao pensar onde ela mora pra escrever de um jeito tão de baixo escalão.)**– passando a mão nos fios pretos – "_e agora oque eu faço"_**(Malvina: senta e chora.)**

Manoela : Itachi - disse Manoela segurando uma menina em seus braços - conheça sua filha**(francesinha: a garota ACABOU de parir e já ta de pé,segurando o bebê que ACABOU de nascer,que lindo.)**

Itachi : Hum - olhou pra ela - linda – pensou – "_igual a mim_"**(Malvina: gente metida é phoda,mas é mais phoda quando se escreve uma pessoas metida,sendo que ela não é.)**

Bebe : ^^**(francesinha: O_O)(Malvina: o bebê só podia ser o filho do Itachi mesmo!Um prodígio!Já sorri pouco depois de nascer,e entende a conversa de seus pais)**

Manoela : Qual vai ser seu nome ??

Itachi : - olhou pra o céu e viu uma estrela que brilhava mais que todas - Marina....Marina uchiha**(malvina: Itachi olhou pro céu,lembrou de uma vez que olhou pra cima enquanto uma puta o chupava,daí ele lembrou que ela se chamava marina)**

Manoela : Marina ?? ...esta bem - olhando pra menina - bem vinda ao mundo ..........marina

Marina : - sorriu –**(Malvina: como disse,um prodígio!)**

Itachi : bom vai dormi ok – pegando a menina nos braços – deixa-me ficar com ela um pouco**(francesinha: esse Itachi de papai coruja ta me dando enjôo)(Malvina: tó,um saquinho de vô toma cuidado porque eu acabei de vomitar aí.)**

Manoela : hai – beijou seu marido e foi deitar-se**(francesinha: eu tava com ESPERANÇAS que essa frase iria sair sem nenhum erro,mas ficou sem ponto.)(Malvina: desista irmãzinha,fics trash será sempre um lixo,por isso são feitas para serem ripadas n.n)**

Itachi : que linda você é minha princesa – sentou se na varanda voltando a observam as estrelas**(Malvina: O PONTO BOSTA,O POOOOONTO!)**

A filha de itachi era linda possuía olhos negros cabelos pretos com luzinhas azuis cacheados um sorriso meigo e uma boca perfeita apesar de ter acabado de nascer seus lábios eram carnudos e apesar de não ter nenhum dente sorria para seu pai como se estiveis conversando junto com ele** (francesinha: respira.)(malvina:e bota vírgula.)(francesinha: de onde bebê tem boca carnuda?o_o)(malvina: e com luzinhas?)**

Itachi : Que pena que amanha Será um dia triste pra você meu amor mas eu vou ter que impedir isso tudo – passando a mão no rosto da menininha – mas você é muito linda e quando eu falo linda é linda mesmo – sorriu – agora vamos dormi**(francesinha: cadêêêê o ééééérreeeeee??????)**

-------------------------------------------------- No quarto dos uchiha -----------------------------------------------------------

Itachi : durma pequena – pondo a filha no berço – ate amanha**(Malvina: cadêêÊÊ o aceeeeeeeeentoooo)**

Manoela : rsrsrs **(francesinha: RISADA DE MSN)(Malvina: é o cúmulo.)**– dando risada baixinha – ela até que gosto de você

Itachi : é

Manoela : Ela é a sua cara itachi

Itachi : hun......

Manoela : Parece a sua copia feminina ....**(francesinha: então eu vou pegar a filha do Itachi.)(Malvina:...)(francesinha: ciúmes?Pelamor Malvina,tu me pega toda noite!)(Malvina; não,não é isso.A filha do Itachi é a marina,besta.)(francesinha;O_O BLEEEEEEEEEEERRRRGGGHHHH*vomita*)**

Itachi sorriu pequeno **(francesinha: WTF???[2])**deitou do lado de sua esposa , ela parecia ele mesmo ...uma copia feminina ....riu e balançou a cabeça ....Marina uchiha a copia de itachi uchiha ....sua filha ...sua amizade ....sua........confusão**(Malvina: e cadê a coerência?)(francesinha:foi se matar)**

Marina : Yo - desviando de um monte de pedras - é eu sei que tá uma bosta , mas tomare que melhore na opinião de vcs oks**(francesinha: pelo que vi minha filha,isso não tem solução.)**

Itachi : Ela merece reviews???**(Malvina: merece uma pá de ripagens!)**

Marina : plix .../olhinhosdecachorrosemdononachuvacomfomefrioemedo**(francesinha: ihh,pode morrer aí,vou até assistir se você começar a sofrer)**

**Francesinha: UHU,mais uma ripagem,e o meu salário vai aumentando!**

**Malvina: eu sinceramente,não merecia ler me matar!**

**Francesinha: Eu também queria. Mas a vida é bela e curta, vamos beber pinga pra afogar as mágoas!**

**Malvina: depois daquela ressaca que tu me deixaste ontem? Não, vou fazer algo melhor. AUTORES QUERIDOS DO MEU CORAÇÃO,devo ou não já dar uma review á retardada avisando que sua fic foi ripada?Ou ela vai escrevendo pensando que está arrasando, e quando termina damos á ela?HEIN?QUERO SUGESTÔES!**

**Francesinha: Aproveitem que estou de bom humor! Farei topless á quem me dar uma review!Bjos me liga gatz!**


	2. As palavras comidas!

**Malvina: lá de novo meus queridos leitores!Bem, como a fic tem algumas palavras comidas –fanfiction filho da puta- Colocarei as frases que estão erradas.**

**Obs: A frase em que a Manoela fala" isso mesmo meu amor sua família vai atacar konoha";nós não conseguimos deixar ela quieta.**

**-x-**

marina : **AVISOS .....FALA CUNHADO DO MEU PAI xDDDD(francesinha:...isso foi muito idiota.)(Malvina: isso é felicidade excessiva, vou ligar prum psicólogo JÁ.)**

Itachi : bom vai dormi ok – pegando a menina nos braços – deixa-me ficar com ela um pouco**(francesinha: esse Itachi de papai coruja ta me dando enjôo)(Malvina: tó,um saquinho de vômito. Mas cuidado porque eu acabei de vomitar aí.)**

**Malvina: eu sinceramente, não merecia ler, prefiro me matar!**

**-x-**

**E é só! Fiz só esses ajustes, porque já na bastava a falta de educa****ção á língua portuguesa feita pela Marina;ou então foi o vírus de burrice que passou pra nós,blergh.E sim,vamos esperar a retardada terminar a ficzinha dela!E ah,para Miseno-san, só pra tu dar uma babadinha pela Francesinha que não irá poder fazer topless;Ela tem uma argola de piercing em cada mamilo ;D**


End file.
